1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical element and a method for assembling the same, in particular relates to a lens assembly that is used to capture image and a method for assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a progress of technology, various portable electronic products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, tablet computers, etc. are generally equipped with a micro camera to facilitate users taking pictures in daily life. With a development trend of continuous improvement in performance and declining in price, the camera function has become a basic function of the portable electronic products.
Generally, a micro camera includes an image sensor and a lens assembly. The image sensor may be a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, etc. The lens assembly may include a lens barrel and a base, wherein screw portions are disposed on both of the lens barrel and the base, and the lens barrel and the base are assembled via the screw portions. Through a rotation of the lens barrel, the position of the lens barrel relative to the base can be adjusted so as to project an image onto an imaging plane of the image sensor.
Recently, size reduction is a trend for portable electronic products; however, the screw portions may cause an increase in thickness of the lens assembly which cannot satisfy the demand of portability. Therefore, a need exists for a lens assembly that overcomes the structural issues inherent with the conventional lens assembly found in the art.